Alastor Dolleman
Alastor "Daawloog" Dolleman was een voormalige Schouwer die werkte voor de Orde van de Feniks. Zijn toewijding als Schouwer om tegen de Zwarte Kunsten te vechten kostte hem een oog, een been en een deel van zijn neus. Hierdoor was Dolleman voorzichtig - volgens sommige paranoïde - en durfde hij niet te eten of te drinken dat hij zelf niet bereidt had. Z'n verloren been werd vervangen door een houten been met een klauw. Zijn missende oog verd vervangen door een merkwaardig oog dat door muren, deuren, kleren en Ontzichtbaarheidsmantels en de achterkant van zijn eigen hoofd, waardoor hij zijn bijnaam Dwaaloog kreeg. Biografie Het Toverschool Toernooi In Harry Potter's vierde jaar, werd Dolleman aangesteld tot leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten op Zweinstein. Maar voor het schooljaar begon, werd hij aangevallen door Barto Krenck Jr., een Dooddoener met grootheidswaarzin. Met gebruik van Wisseldrank nam Krenck Jr. de vorm aan van Dolleman, waarmee hij iedereen bedotte. Dolleman zelf werd opgesloten in een magische koffer met zeven magische sloten. Doordat Dolleman alleen van z'n eigen flacon dronk, kon Krenck Jr. de Wisseldrank gebruiken zonder argwaan te wekken. Dit alles was deel van een plan om Harry Potter te vermoorden. De valse Dolleman zorgde ervoor dat Harry Potter tot de laatste taak van het Toverschool Toernooi geraakte, zonder geëlemineerd te worden. Na de nodige informatie te krijgen van Harry Potter, dat Heer Voldemort was wedergekeerd naar zijn fysieke vorm, wou hij hem vermoorden. Hij werd juist op tijd gestopt door Albus Perkamentus, Minerva Anderling en Severus Sneep. Ze wachtten lang genoeg tot de Wisseldrank uitgewerkt was en ondervroegen hem met behulp van Veritaserum, een waarheidsdrank gemaakt door Sneep. Hij biechtte alles op en de echte Dollemn werd bevrijd door Perkamentus. Alastor Dolleman, de Man "Dolleman" slaat op het feit dat Alastor Dolleman vaak met zijn gedachten op Duistere zaken en complotten zit, zoals zijn collega's bij de Orde van de Feniks vaak bevestigen. Hij vertrouwde hevig op het gebruik van een Duisterdetector en andere zeldzame voorwerpen, waaronder een Vijandvizier, een Gluiposcoop en een Hypocrietspriet. Hij bezat ook twee Ontzichtbaardheidsmantels, waarvan hij eentje uitleende en nooit terugkreeg. ]] Harry ontmoet de echte Dolleman pas vlak voor zijn vijfde jaar op Zweinstein, waneer hij deel uitmaakt van de Voorhoed, een groep leden van de Orde van de Feniks, die Harry weg van de Ligusterlaan 4 brengen naar het Grimpoudplein 12, waar het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks is gevestigd. Hij is niet vies van gevaar, hij leek er zelfs omringd door te zijn. Hij plaatste speciale bezweringen op Grimboudplein 12, wanneer Sneep een verrader bleek te zijn. Hij was zeer beschermend over Harry, dit leidde tot z'n ondergang. Kort voor Harry's 17de verjaardag werd Dolleman vermoord door Heer Voldemort wanneer hij samen met anderen Harry probeerde weg te voeren naar het Nest. Hij vloog samen met Levenius Lorrebos, vermomd als Harry, toen Voldemort als eerste naar hem kwam, aangezien hij het grootste risico was. Levenius Lorrebos Verdwijnselde in angst voor Heer Voldemort en Dolleman werd geraakr door een vloek van Voldemort in zijn volle gezicht. Zijn lichaam werd nooit gevonden, maar z'n magische oog werd gestolen door Dorothea Omber, die het gherbuikte als kijkgat in haar deur op het Ministerie. Harry neemt later het oog van de deur en begraaft het in het bos. Het is zeer onduidelijk of Dolleman inderdaad dood is of niet. Z'n gestolen oog leidt tot die conclusie, maar het missende lichaam geeft twijfels. Dolleman is ook niet een van de mensen die Harry terugbrengt met de Steen van Wederkeer. Harry had daarvoor al vermeld dat Dolleman een van de vrienden was die hij misschien zou oproepen als hij de steen had. Als Dolleman het dan tch had overleefd, had hij zich waarschijnlijk bekend gemaakt aan het publiek tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein, zodat hij me zou kunnen vechten. Duisterdetectoren en andere voorwerpen Behalve zijn magisch oog, houten been en zijn toverstok, had Dolleman zeer veel nuttige voorwerpen in zijn bezit. Hij had twee Ontzichtbaarheidsmantels, waarvan eentje uitgeleend, maar nooit teruggegeven. Hij was ook de eigenaar van een magische koffer met zeven compartimenten, waar hij zelf in werd opgesloten door Barto Krenck Jr., samen met de zeven sleutels van die compartementen. Hij had ook veel "Duisterdetectors" waaronder; een Vijandvizier, een grote Gluiposcoop en een Hypocrietspriet. Verder bezat hij nog een zwarte reismantel, een zilveren flacon en een grote staf. Achter de scénes Hij werd in de vierde en vijfde film vertolkt door de Ierse acteur Brendan Gleeson, en werd heel anders uitgebeeld dan zijn literaire tegenhanger. Zulke verschillen waren onder andere; z'n vals been was van metaal dan van hout, zijn magische oog is op z'n plaats gehouden door een ooglapje en het is geen elektrisch blauw van kleur. Zijn gezicht is minder toegetakeld gezicht, z'n neus is volledig in plaats van een stuk weggeblazen door duistere tovenaars. Ook, in het boek is het zijn rechteroog dat vervangen wordt, in de film is dat het linker. Dolleman's haar lijkt meer rood van kleur dan grijs, en hij heeft een beetje overgewicht. Hij spreekt ook met Gleeson's natuurlijke Ierse accent, terwijl hij in het boek geen echt accent heeft. In Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks heeft Dolleman een aangepaste bezem, waardoor hij rechtop zit. Verschijning *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker (video game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)'' *''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (video game)'' *''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'' *''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor Dolleman, Alastor